1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guitar having chest and arm rests and a method of manufacturing the same, and in more particular, to a guitar having chest and arm rests and a method of manufacturing the same which can be gripped in a stable manner and with comfort of chest and arm, when playing the guitar.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a guitar is one of musical instruments which are familiar and close to our everyday life, and is not very expensive and can be easily played, thereby having become very popular. Such a guitar is comprised of a main body, a neck connected with the main body and having a desired length, a head formed in the end portion of the neck, and guitar strings.
The main body includes a top plate, a back plate and a lateral plate. When the guitar is played, the edge of the back plate rests on the chest of the player, and the right arm rests on the edge of the top plate. Thus, when the player plays the guitar for a long period of time, his or her chest and arm hurt and are swollen in red.
Considering these problems, a guitar having an arm rest has been proposed. However, this guitar still exerts a pressure on the chest and causes the following disadvantages.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing the manufacturing procedures for forming an arm rest 6 in the above conventional guitar. As illustrated in FIG. 1a, during the manufacturing of the main body 1, first a wood block 5 is inserted into inside of the portion where an arm rest 6 is formed. The top plate 2, lateral plate 3 and back plate 4 are fixed to the wood block 5 and then the main body 1 is completed.
Thereafter, the connection portion 7 between the top plate 2 and the lateral plate 7, where the wood block 5 is inserted, is cut into a desired shape. Finally, the cut portion is painted and finished with a binding.
However, this method of forming an arm rest results in a complicated process and an increase in the material and manufacturing cost. Further, one side of the guitar becomes heavier than others, thereby leading to un-balance of the guitar and increase the pressure being exerted on the chest.